Parker's Pain
by TKDgrl
Summary: Something happens to Parker and its up to Jarod to help her. I finally added more!!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The cold, damp room surrounded her, encasing her in the prison that was chosen for her. She lay shivering on the cold, damp floor. Her whole body ached. The pounding of her head made her whimper in pain. This is what they had created. They had destroyed a solid structure and created a feeble minded woman. She heard a noise from above her, but she didn't respond to it. She no longer cared who it was.  
  
  
  
Feet scurried towards her and a gentle face knelt beside her and started brushing his hands through her hair.  
  
  
  
"Pain.Daughter.so much pain.hate.confused." He kept blabbering but she no longer listened to what he had to say. The darkness crowded into her head as she lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
Angelo sat by the unconscious figure, wrapped his arms around her, and rocked back and forth. The pain from both the unconscious figure clouded his eyes in the form of tears.  
  
  
  
Sydney sat at his desk worrying about her. He jumped at the ringing of his phone and rushed to answer it.  
  
  
  
"Parker?" He hoped worriedly into the piece.  
  
  
  
"Sydney? What's wrong?" replied a familiar voice. Sydney sighed, still no word from her.  
  
  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Jarod. I was just hoping that Parker decided that a two week vacation was long enough."  
  
  
  
"Parker? Go on vacation? That's a surprise." Jarod chuckled and mentally decided to mess up her vacation a bit. "Where?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Lyle came by and told us that she would be gone for a while for a much needed vacation."  
  
  
  
Jarod could hear the worry creeping in Sydney's voice. "You don't think that's it?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Jarod, I don't know." Sydney signed. Not realizing that eyes were watching him from the vent.  
  
  
  
Angelo sat in the vents listening to the conversation. "Friend.help." He whispered before leaving the vents in search of a computer.  
  
  
  
"Sydney scared." He mumbled to himself as he turned the computer on and typed a message to Jarod. "Friend help daughter."  
  
  
  
After he wrote the message and sent it he crawled back into the vents and went towards Parker's room. When he reached her vent he crawled down into an empty room. Suddenly he grabbed his head a let out a fearful shriek. "Daughter hurting! NO!" He collapsed onto the cold, damp floor and rocked back and forth in pain. "Bad men hurt daughter."  
  
  
  
He stayed in the shadows rocking back and forth until three sweepers threw a shivering figure into the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add a disclaimer to the other chapter so here it is. I do not own The Pretender, but I wish I did. I really hope that they make a new movie and that Jarod and Miss. Parker FINALLY get together. Hehe! I am a really big fan!! Hehe! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sydney paced back in forth in his living room. Jarod had told him to wait here until her came. From the hurried conversation they had he knew that it was about Parker. He sighed and listened as a car drove up into the driveway. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the door. The doorknob turned and Sydney responded by pulling back the hammer. The door opened to reveal Jarod; Sydney sighed in relief and set the gun down.  
  
  
  
Jarod raised his eyebrows when he saw the gun. "Taking after Miss. Parker, are we?"  
  
  
  
"The Centre is changing Jarod. Broots and I have to constantly watch out backs now that Miss. Parker's presence does not protect us anymore." Sydney said as he cleaned off a chair for Jarod to sit on. Jarod's quietness bothered him so he stopped what he was doing and looked at he former protégé. "This is about Parker, isn't it?"  
  
  
  
Jarod sighed and sat down on the on the seat that his mentor has cleaned. "Sit down Sydney." Jarod waited for Sydney to sit before he continued. "Angelo sent me some information on a project called Ariana. This project was created to take a Pretender that has never been trained and train it by any way possible."  
  
  
  
"They have Parker." Sydney whispered in shock.  
  
  
  
Jarod nodded, his face tight and grim. "Angelo emailed me yesterday, He said at this rate she will not last for long. I have to get her out of there Sydney."  
  
  
  
"If you need any help."  
  
  
  
"I know. I need you and Broots a to freeze the cameras in her room. She is on sublevel 27 and highly guarded. I already have a plan set and tonight it takes place."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jarod sat above Miss. Parkers room looking down from the vent. He heart pinched in pain as he watched the figure shivering in the corner of her room. Anger filled his body from his toes to his head he couldn't believe his eyes. This once strong woman had been broken. He wanted to go down there and just hold her until she could tell him what Raines did to her. He looked at his watch; it was time. He looked over to the camera and saw the red light blink off.  
  
He unscrewed the vent and silently climbed down. His feet landed softly on the ground and he quietly rushed to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and was shocked to realize that during his climb down she had passed out. He swung her over his shoulder and climbed up to the vent.  
  
A figure met him and helped him carry her. He looked at Angelo. Angelo smiled at him. "Daughter needs friend.Friend needs daughter." Jarod smiled at him.  
  
"Come with us, Angelo."  
  
The man just shook his head, "Not time.not time". He said before scurrying off.  
  
Jarod shook his head in confusion and then continued to carry Parker through the vents until he found his way out. He quietly crawled out of the building and then rushed to the awaiting car. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
Sorry that it has taken so long for me to put the next chapter on here. The day that I got it done the site was down and now I am having computer problems. I will work on putting the last couple of chapter up pretty soon. I am open to any ideas about this story or even a future story.  
  
The story is not mine; I am just borrowing them for a little while.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Jarod sat above Miss. Parkers room looking down from the vent. He heart pinched in pain as he watched the figure shivering in the corner of her room. Anger filled his body from his toes to his head he couldn't believe his eyes. This once strong woman had been broken. He wanted to go down there and just hold her until she could tell him what Raines did to her. He looked at his watch; it was time. He looked over to the camera and saw the red light blink off.  
He unscrewed the vent and silently climbed down. His feet landed softly on the ground and he quietly rushed to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and was shocked to realize that during his climb down she had passed out. He swung her over his shoulder and climbed up to the vent.  
A figure met him and helped him carry her. He looked at Angelo. Angelo smiled at him. "Daughter needs friend.Friend needs daughter." Jarod smiled at him.  
"Come with us, Angelo."  
The man just shook his head, "Not time.not time". He said before scurrying off.  
  
Jarod shook his head in confusion and then continued to carry Parker through the vents until he found his way out. He quietly crawled out of the building and then rushed to the awaiting car. ___________________________________________________________________ Yes, I know. I love short chapters for some reason. It keeps the readers wanting more. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four  
  
Sorry that it has taken so long for me to put the next chapter on here. The day that I got it done the site was down and now I am having computer problems. I will work on putting the last couple of chapter up pretty soon. I am open to any ideas about this story or even a future story.  
  
The story is not mine; I am just borrowing them for a little while. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jarod laid her body on the bed of the house that they were hiding in. Her body was shivering from fever, and her face covered in sweat. He sat down next to her bed and held her hand in his.  
  
"You have to fight Parker." He whispered. He moved a piece of hair out of her face. "I cannot do this without you." He started to remove his hand from her when she whimpered. Her innocent cry tugged at his heart and he put his hand back on hers then laid his head on the bed.  
  
*** "Jarod.. Jarod where are you?" a much younger Miss. Parker called out. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Fear rose in her throat as she spun around. "Jarod! Don't ever scare me like that!" She cried out with her hand over her heart.  
  
He laughed and they sat down on the ground. "Why were you calling me?" He asked seriously.  
  
"We were playing and then suddenly you disappeared," She sad matter-of- factly. Her eyes met his and he was startled to see the pain in her eyes. "I thought you had left me like everyone else does."  
  
He touched the side of her face. "I could never leave you." ***  
  
Jarod was jerked awake by frantic movements. He opened his eyes and jumped up when he noticed that she was seizing.  
  
"SYDNEY!" He cried out. He then quickly move to her side and moved everything away from her. "I promised you I would never leave you Parker, don't die on me."  
  
He was checking her pupils when Sydney ran in. "What do I do?" The older man asked rushing to her side. Jarod just looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Just hold her hand." He whispered. "Just hold her hand."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, I know. I love short chapters for some reason. It keeps the readers wanting more. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for waiting for me to finally add more to it. I have one more chapter planned, but that could all change with lots of reviews and ideas. Thanks!  
  
__________________________________________________   
  
Chapter Five  
  
Hours later Sydney sat alone by Parker's side. Once she had calmed back down Sydney had to force Jarod to leave the room and eat. He looked at the fiqure that had been so important to his and many others lives. A finger an the hand that he had been holding twitched. Excitement rose in Sydney's chest. The moan from the fiqure on the bed reached his ears.  
  
"Jarod!" Sydney cried out. He could hear the banging of Jarod's boots as he rushed up the steps and into the room.   
  
"No need to be so loud Syd." The voice from the bed spoke. Sydney's eyes rushed back to the bed. His little girl was finally awake. She gave him a weak smile before moving her attention to the man at the door.  
  
"Jarod." She whispered. Sydney quietly left the room and allowed his two "children" to talk privatly.   
  
Inside the room:  
  
"Andrea." Jarod said moving to sit down on the bed next to her. " I thought..."   
  
She put her finger over his mouth. "Shh.." She sat up and kissed him. He returned the kiss. Passion flared up and he pulled her body closer to him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.   
  
"I love you" They both said together. Tears formed in Parker's eyes.  
  
"I thought that I could never love anybody after Momma's death. Not even the love I had for Thomas was as strong as the love that I have for you. You were the one that kept me going while I was at the Centre."  
  
"And your the one that has kept me going on in life." He responded before sealing their unspoken promises with a kiss.  
  
Back at the centre:  
  
Angelo smiled. "Daughter now safe. Friend protect daughter. Angelo protect them" He found his way to the nearest computer and sent the FBI the information that he had been collecting ever since Timmy became Angelo. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of the reviews that I have received. Because of all the reviews I have decided to keep going with the story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's been a week since she woke up and she still has not talked about what happened. Jarod, if she keeps this up any longer I fear that it will control her. Everything that we have been seeing and hearing from her lately is all pretense. She pretends to be happy and cheerful, but her eyes don't lie. She's in a lot of pain and we need to get her to open up." Sydney said over coffee after Parker had retired for the night.  
  
Jarod leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee.   
  
Sydney was right. Parker was putting on a show for them to leave her alone about her time at the Centre. The few times that Jarod had mentioned it she had become closed off or she had reverted back to her 'ice queen' persona. She had to talk to someone. He knew that it troubled her because almost every night he had rushed into her room at the sound of her screaming.  
  
"Tomorrow, Sydney, tomorrow night we will make her talk about it. No matter how we do it." Sydney heard the regret in Jarod's voice and new that tomorrow was not going to be an easy night at all.   
  
The next morning Parker sat at the kitchen table drinking her morning coffee when Jarod walked into the room.   
  
"When you get done can you meet me in the living room." he asked. She nodded and quickly finished her coffee.   
  
She walked into the room and sat down a cross from Sydney and Jarod. Her body tightened as suddenly she knew exactly why she was sitting in here. They wanted to know what had happened at the Centre.   
  
For a few moments no one spoke. No one wanted to start what was about to become a very dirty situation. Finally Jarod sighed and met her eyes.  
  
"What happened Parker."  
  
They watched the transformation from the sweet and loving woman that she had been to the 'ice queen' composure that she had lived in while working in the Centre. "I already told you that nothing happened." She stood up and started to walk out of the room when a hand caught her and flung her back to the chair. Shocked she stared at Jarod, whose face showed that anger that he was feeling.  
  
"Don't act like we are stupid Parker. If nothing happened while you were at the Centre then why do you wake up every night from nightmares?" He snapped. "Or is it just because your too weak and stupid to seek help when you need it."  
  
Parker reeled back like she had been slapped across the face. "I don't need any help from someone who cannot even find his own family." With that she stormed out of the room and Jarod made no attempt to stop her. Jarod told himself that he could not be mad at the way she retaliated because he had pushed her, but that comment still hurt.  
  
"Don't you think that was harsh Jarod?" Sydney asked speaking up for the first time. Jarod shook his head.   
  
"It was just what she needed Syd."  
  
Sydney nodded before leaving to room for him to do his part of this.  
  
Parker stared out her window. 'How dare he call her weak and stupid.' She heard the door behind her open, she knew that it was not him. "What do you want Syd? For me to bare my soul out to you?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I am hear if you need it." he said sitting down in the char next to her.   
  
Minutes passed and neither spoke. They just enjoyed the serenity of the night sky. "I was on my way out of the Centre when someone hit me on the side of the head. When I came to I was strapped down on a steel table. I could hear him wheezing. I threatened him and they just laughed. They covered my eyes with a cloth and I felt and needle being stuck into my head above my ear."  
  
She looked at him ad he could see how much this was hurting her. "It hurt so bad. I don't know how long they kept poking my head with those needles. Each time they did it there was more pain until the pain got so bad that I passed out. That whole week they did the same thing every night. They last time they did it I figured out what they were doing. They were ejecting me with pain stimuli to test how much I could handle."   
  
She stopped for a little while and then continued. " After that they started testing the voices in my head. They found a way to increase the volume of the voices. I started getting strong migraines from it. After that I don't really remember that happened. My nightmares are not images. Syd. It's a mixture of the voices and the pain where the needles were stuck increasing so much that I can barely handle it." By now tears ran down her face.   
  
Sydney pulled her into a big hug and let her cry. Parker felt another individual enter the room and Sydney reluctantly passed her to him. Jarod mummered words into her ear and rocked her back and forth. She knew that he had been listening. The pain of his earlier words was not gone nor where they forgotten, but for now she just wanted to be held by him.  
  
Sydney watched his two children embrace before leaving the room.  
  
In the Centre:  
  
Angelo stared out of the vent and smiled. Bad men...men that hurt daughter...gone. He smiled and then left for good.  
  
Sydney turned on the TV to FOX. "Breaking news...an company called The Centre has been taken over the FBI. The FBI was sent documents telling them what this company had been doing for years."  
  
"Jarod! Parker! Come here!" Sydney yelled. The two rushed into the room. Still touching any way they could. Sydney smiled and turned the TV up.  
  
"Documents show that this company has been kidnapping children and exploiting them for their research. Some documents tied them to horrifying murders ranging to plane crashes to killing their own people if they turned against them. Unfortunately one person is still at large. "  
  
A picture of William Raines flashed on the screen. "This man is thought to be the mastermind behind the horrifying world called the Centre. If you see this man..."   
  
The woman on the screen continued talking, but the three figures in the room were no longer listening. A knock at the door had quieted the group while Jarod went to answer it.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Yelled Jarod. Shouts could be heard from the doorway and Parker and Sydney rushed to the door. Emily, Charles, Jimmy, the name that Jarod's clone had chosen for himself, and Zoe all stood hugging and talking to Jarod.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Evil Grin* I don't like Zoe so the next chapter will be a lot of Zoe bashing and also be more focused on Jarod and Parker, and of course Dr. W. Raines will have to make an appearance. Hehe!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

I really am sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter and that it is so short. I do have the next chapter after this one ready and will post it during the weekend. I have also set my mind to finishing up another one sometime today and tomorrow. I just have so many ideas for this story and I have no idea how I want to do it. Please don't bash this story. I hope that it will get better. I love the Pretender so much and really miss the TV series. *Sigh*  
  
Has anyone heard if there is going to be another movie? I heard rumors that at one time that there was going to be another one, but lately I have heard  
nothing about it at all.  
  
I am thinking about the notes that were left after the last chapter that I posted. I am now not sure how I am going to treat Zoe. I think it will be a mixture of both some bashing and then later some understanding. Of course,  
this will be a Jarod/Parker romance. Hehehe! I just love them.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Once Parker and Sidney saw who was at the door they quickly went back into the living room, leaving Parker to pace back and forth and Sydney watching her nervously.  
  
"How did you find me?" Jarod asked his father.  
  
Major Charles just smiled. "Can we come in first?" A small voice inside Jarod's head warned him that when his father walked into the living room and saw who was in there all hell would break loose, but he couldn't just leave his family standing in the doorway. He stepped back and let them in.  
  
"Someone named CJ emailed me and told me. After doing some checking I realized that CJ was Angelo and decided to trust him." Jimmy said smiling. He gave his brother/clone a hug.  
  
"Jarod!" Zoe said impatiently and rushed into his arms. Jarod stiffened in response, but no one seemed to notice. His father gave him an 'I wish I could kill her look' and Jimmy gave him a look of pity. "I am just so glad to see you again." She tried to give him a kiss on the mouth, but he turned his head so that her lips touched his cheek. He didn't feel comfortable around her now. He wanted Parker. Parker!  
  
He looked at his dad. "We're not alone."  
  
Zoe sat across from Parker glaring at her. Major Charles was listening to Jarod explain things, and Ethan was trying to get his sister to relax.  
  
"Couldn't you have just left her there?" Zoe demanded.  
  
"Stop acting like a child!" The major snapped. "She has been used just as Jarod has." Parker looked at him in surprise. 'Why did he just stick for me?' She asked herself. He met her eyes and gave her a tight smile.  
  
"I held a gun on you." She states.  
  
He gave her a Jarod smile. "I know, but you didn't shoot. You thought that I had been the one to kill you mother. You felt you had to avenge her death. That's understandable. If I was in the same room with Raines I would kill him for what he did to my family and to you."  
  
Her eyes got bigger then the "ice queen" took form. "What happened to me is no concern of your." She snapped. Tired of this she got up and left the room. Sydney nodded to Jarod and ten followed her up. Major Charles watched his oldest son watch Miss. Parker leave. He was shocked to see the love in Jarod's eyes as he watched her. 'No, you shouldn't be shocked. Both Catherine and Marguerite told you that they were meant to be.'  
  
"We should get rid of her Jarod." Zoe said interrupting the pretender from watching Parker. His eyes shot to her and she winced at the anger inside of them.  
  
"No harm will come to her while I'm around." Jarod threatened. Zoe blinked at the anger in his voice and then walked out of the room.  
  
"She's been a pain in the butt every since we found out where you where. All we have heard is how she cannot wait until you put your ring on her finger. Please tell me that you are not possibly going to marry that dreadful woman." Emily said for the first time speaking up. She had been watching the exchange quietly. She knew her brother was keeping something from them, she only hoped it was for the best.  
  
"I never even thought about it Emily. I have not romantic feelings for her anymore. I guess I am finally learning her true self."  
  
Emily smiled at her brother. "I'm going back to my room now. If she starts driving me crazy I'm going to Jimmy's room." She joked before she too left the room. The guys sat in the living room for another hour before Ethan and Jimmy also left the room.  
  
"Have you told her how you feel son?" Major Charles asked.  
  
Jarod sighed and then looked towards the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. "She's not ready."  
  
The major nodded his head. "Just make sure that when she is ready you don't miss the opportunity."  
  
"Thanks Dad, for understanding." Jarod said quietly. His father slapped him on the back and smiled before leaving his son alone to his thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to apologize for taking so long in posting a new chapter. I will be trying harder to finish this story. Thank all of you for the reviews even after all of this time of not getting anything back. I am truly sorry.  
  
She could hear them laughing as they touched her. Running their hands up and down her body, she knew what they wanted. Those bastards! She had been cursed with beauty. They would whisper sexual suggestions into her ear, and then quickly scramble away when they heard that metal contraption rolling down the hall.  
  
Raines walked in. He knew what they had been doing. He nodded to Willie; Willie pulled out his gun and shot them. Their blood soaked her clothes. The doctor was suddenly there, she felt the sharp prick of a needle.  
  
Why wouldn't they stop? Why wouldn't they leave her alone!!! She wanted to cry, but she was not going to give Raines that pleasure. She could just hear her father, no, Mr. Parker's, voice telling her that Parker's could not be weak. She hated him. She hated her mother for leaving her with him. She hated everyone, including herself.  
  
A pressure started in her head. She always felt it while they were experimenting on her. The pressure increased and increased until she screamed with pain. The pain intensified, her vision blurred, her breathing came harder and harder...  
  
She shot up in bed. Breathing fast and hard, she sat there a while trying to get it back to normal. Her head pounded like it had in her dream; she reached over and winced as she turned on the bright light. Shaking she got out of bed. She could barely see, she blindly reached for her robe and felt her way to the door, and then to the kitchen where Jarod kept the medicine.  
  
The pain intensified with each step that she took. Her brain did not register a figure being in the kitchen. She grabbed the medicine and a glass of water. She stood there for a moment, watching her hand shake so badly that they water kept spilling out of the cup.  
  
"Do you need any help?" A soft voice came from behind her. She jumped in fright and then blinked back tears as the sudden movement increased the pounding in her head even more. A man's hands helped to steady hers as she took the pills.  
  
Her eyes met his. "Thank you, Major."  
  
He sat there watching her try to reign in her emotions. Part of him wanted to run upstairs and get Jarod, but he knew that would only anger her more and in return cause her more pain. He had a feeling that Jarod would soon be looking for her.  
  
Flashback  
Major Charles sat next to his wife, one arm thrown casually around her waist, both their eyes on his wife's long time best friend, Catherine Parker.  
  
"I want to get them out of their soon. My husband wants to separate them as soon as he can, but he knows the experiment will fail." Catherine was saying to them, her eyes stayed on her hands which kept shaking. Her friends knew something was wading heavily on her mind, but they also knew that they could not push her to tell them without her closing up.  
  
"Wait a minute, what experiment?" Margaret asked. Charles wanted to stop his wife from answering, he knew that the experiment was the reason that Catherine wanted to quickly get the kids out of the Centre.  
  
Catherine sighed and then looked out the window for a few moments before answering her dear friend. "They want to see just how strong the bond is between Jarod and my little girl."  
  
"I thought you had said that they did not know about the bond?" Charles demanded becoming annoyed at how things were suddenly changing. He should have been used to it by now. So many times they had tried to save his little boy, and so many times the centre had found a way to prevent it.  
  
"They found out a week ago when..." She cut off and looked them straight in the eyes, she knew that this would hurt them, "Raines was experimenting with Jarod. He was trying to see just how much pain Jarod could take. My daughter was with Mr. Parker at the time when she suddenly started screaming, clutching her head in pain. He rushed her to the infirmary and the doctors told him that they could find nothing wrong with her. Then she whispered a name, 'Jarod'. My husband put the pieces together and contacted Raines. He demanded that Raines stop the experiment, when Raines did she stopped screaming and slept peacefully. Now they want to find how to use that bond to create an inbred hate of Jarod inside her." Catherine watery tears met theirs. "They don't understand that if they succeed in this it will kill them both. That link between them is stronger than the voices inside my head; I cannot explain how strong it is between them. Only they know."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Charles pulled himself out of his memories just in time to see her start wrenching even more in pain, and to hear footsteps rushing downstairs. He met his son at the door and nodded to the crying Parker. His son rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, whispering words that only they could hear. To the Major's astonishment Parker relaxed and buried her head in Jarod's neck. He walked out of the room with a smile on his face. Catherine was right. Their bond had increased over time, and now it would be almost impossible for them to keep their feelings from each other and from those around them.  
  
Jarod carefully picked her up and headed towards her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked, watching her face carefully.  
  
"My head's pounding so hard I can barely see." She whispered. He could hear the tears that she was fighting back.  
  
"I'll get you some aspirin." He left the room in search of aspirin. He had felt that something was wrong while he had been getting ready to finally sleep after working out in his room. He was gad he had followed his instincts. When he came into that room and saw how pale her face was he almost panicked. It took everything in him not to rush her to the emergency room right that instinct. His protective feelings over her were strong. They always had been, he just didn't know how strong until her walked into that room and watched her suffer even more than she already had. He grabbed a cup, filled it up with water, and made his way back to her room.  
  
He walked into her room to see her rush to the bathroom and throw up. He quickly set the glass and aspirin down and followed her. He sat behind her, holding her and her body got rid of everything inside if her. When she finally stopped he grabbed a wet rag and wiped her face down. He pulled her head to his chest as her body began to shake. When her body finally calmed down her picked her up and took her back to her bed.  
  
"Here." He said quietly as he handed to the water and aspirin. He watched as she forced herself to take the pills, and the carefully took the glass away from her and set it on the table next to the bed.  
  
"Don't leave me." She begged. He child-like beg touched his heart and he nodded.  
  
"I won't. Now lie back and try to relax." He pulled a chair next to the bed and started to get comfortable when her voice stopped him.  
  
"Hold me Jarod." 


	9. Chapter 9

I updated. YEAH!!! I hope you guys like this chapter and no I have noy forgotten about Raines incase you were wondering. He coming!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Parker awoke to find a man's arms tightly wrapped around her. She blinked her eyes a couple of time. She was in the room that she was staying in while at Jarod's. She turned her head and watched Jarod sleep. She could barely remember him carrying her upstairs, tucking her in, and then she had begged him not to leave her. She smiled as her hand traced the curves of his handsome face.  
  
He was hers, she thought to herself. She quickly blinked, wondering where that thought had come from. She didn't want him to belong to her. She was unworthy of someone like him. He deserved someone who could love him, have children with him, and could grow old with him. Not some bitch like her. She sighed. She knew she had to let him go. He had belonged inside of her heart for so long. She had loved him ever since she first met him inside the cold rooms of the Centre. She quietly got out of the bed. She was careful not to disturb him before slipping out of the room.  
  
Jarod watched her walk out through the slits of his eyes. He had awoken to her hands touching his face. He turned and buried his head into her pillow. He could smell her. His body had reacted to her hands on him, and now it was screaming at him for smelling her scent on the pillow. He needed a very cold shower.  
  
Parker sat outside staring at the scenery before her. The lush green grass covered the earth around her; she could see the tops of mountains through the clouds of the sky. Trees were starting to change colors; some of the leaves had fallen on the ground, covering the grass like blooms. She could no longer remember the last time she carefully looked at scenery. Her mother used to draw the most beautiful scenery and would promise her that one day they would see those places together. Parker had seen those places, but always without the one person she had wanted to see them with.  
  
"What are you drawing mama?" A very young Parker asked. Her mother looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Heaven" was the only response her mother gave. Parker stared at the drawing.  
  
"Ben's place" Parker mumbled under her breath. That was the place in her mother's picture, her mothers "heaven". Tears beaded up in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. Her lover and daughter had been Catherine's heaven, and her mother and Jarod had always been her heaven. She knew her mother would be happy for her.  
  
Tell him everything. Her mother's voice whispered in her head.  
  
"No!" she whispered forcefully. "I cannot loose him, because of what I have done. I love him to much." Tears poured from her eyes. "Your right though, he does need to know what I have done to his family."  
  
Parker walked back into the house and watched Jarod's family talk around the dining room table. Because of her family Jarod had to wait so long to enjoy moments like these, moments where he could forget the outside world and just focus on his family. How would he react when she told him?  
  
Parker forced a smile as she watched Ethan whisper something to Major Charles and the Major throw his head back in laughter. She wondered if she would ever open up to Ethan. He had a family that was better that just her, he didn't need her.  
  
Where was Jarod? Parker walked around the dining room and into the living room when she heard his voice. She stopped to get the courage to walk in there and then continued into the room where she found Zoe straddling his lap and kissing him. She stopped dead and felt the blood rush from her head. Suddenly Zoe broke off, looked at her, and smiled before Jarod had even seen who had just walked into the room. Jarod jumped up when he noticed Parker.  
  
"Parker..." He started but was cut off by the living room door being slammed in his face. He turned and glared and Zoe who was giving him a sweet smile. "You planned this. You saw that I was asleep and knew she was coming in here. You bitch." He said before quickly leaving the room to find the woman he loved.  
  
Zoe sat on the couch and fumed. It had almost worked! Jarod had been sleeping in the chair, and Zoe had seen Parker walking this way. Jarod had begun talking in his sleep. It had been perfect. Jarod's voice and lured Parker in the room and Zoe did the rest.  
  
Dam that bitch for ruining her life! She knew Jarod had never been fully in love with her but that was just fine. They had a nice sex life and she could easily control him, until now.  
  
Jarod flung the door open and threw her bags at her. "Get out of this house." He demenaded. His face was red from anger. Zoe pouted, "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that. I felt the evidence under me."  
  
Jarod gave her such an evil smirk it actually scared him. "I was so blind to you in the past. Isn't it just a little bit embarrassing to you to know that the only reason I was aroused was because I thought you were Parker. You even put on her perfume to fool me even more. I pity you Zoe." With that he walked out of the room. 


End file.
